The Transient pt 2
by mick van haha
Summary: Newly admitted to Smith's Grove for an atrocious crime, young Sam is soon abandoned by her family outside and is illegally experimented on. And in her misery she crosses paths with who else but Smith's Grove's most infamous patient: Michael Myers. R
1. New Blood at Smith's Grove

_"...Childhood is measured out by sounds and smells and sights, before the dark hour of reason grows..."_

_-John Betjeman_

**(A/N: okay, Michael Myers isn't shown until later in the second chapter, so if you want to skip this long and boring part, just wait for the second chapter to come up. The timeline is the first Halloween, a few months before Michael Myers breaks out)**

"Who's that?"

"You're new aren't you?" A stocky middle-aged lady says as she hastily places the used plastic dishes into her cart.

"Yes Mrs. Callahan."

Mrs. Callahan, the head nurse at the facility, shakes her head good naturedly. The new ones always ask too much.

"So...who's that?" The new nurse, whose name was Margaret, asks again.

"New kid." Mrs. Callahan replies. "They got her in a couple of weeks ago, but this is only the third time she's been let out of her cell."

Margaret stares at the patient at the other end of the canteen. The patient was unmoving save for the hand that picked lazily at the food, her face obscured by a mop of dark, messy hair.

"Isn't she...you know..." Margaret leans in closer, "too _young_ for this place? I mean...all the others are adults..."

"So? If the family pays for it, then I don't see why not." Mrs. Callahan stuffs the rest of the plates inside the cart and she moves along, brushing Margaret off. "You can't be caught talking with other staff; go do your rounds."

Margaret shuffles off, her curiosity unsatiated. A janitor who was mopping the hallways nearby had overheard their short conversation, and having nothing better to do, beckoned the new nurse closer.

"That new kid." He nods over to the patient's direction. "Callahan doesn't like it when people ask too much. Killjoy."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah." The janitor looks around for a bit. "But she isn't the first kid to be sent here lately, you know."

"Really?"

"The first one was sent in some sixteen, seventeen years ago i think. Got in for killing his sister or something..."

"Oh! That Myers kid..."

"Can hardly call him kid anymore, though."

"Oh, i see. And this one? The new one?"

"Ah, that one?" He stops what he's doing and leans on his mop, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. "She's older than Myers when he first came in; he was what, six? Seven? This new one's nine i think. Or ten."

"What's she in for?"

"Aw, I dunno. They won't tell me." But he grins, "But from what I hear, she killed one of the kids from her class. Beat the shit outta him apparently."

Margaret scowls, but is immensely excited.

"You two. Get back to work." A voice over the intercome says and the janitor and new nurse part ways.

In the canteen, the patient looks up for the first time and stares blankly into space.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interview with Mrs. Julia Chase

Patient's Foster Mother

as conducted by Dr. William Gray

(Two days into patient's admission into the Smith's Grove Sanitarium)

**Dr. Gray**: How are the children getting on?

**Mrs. Chase**: (pauses; takes some time before answering. She looks drawn and exhausted) Well...they're obviously shaken. Especially Jimmy. Most especially Jimmy. He...he gets nightmares about what happened...

**Dr. Gray**: I hear they were quite close; Jimmy and--

**Mrs. Chase**: Yes they're very close (a ghost of a smile hints at her lips, but vanishes quickly). They're the same age and share the same room, go to almost the same classes. They do everything together. You could say they're best friends.

**Dr. Gray**: And after the incident...?

**Mrs. Chase**: He's...obviously traumatized. But he keeps asking me when she's coming back home. He...he thinks she's just gone away for a kind of...extended detention. (She laughs weakly).

**Dr. Gray**: All right. (He speaks gently) Let's talk about Vanessa.

**Mrs. Chase**: (Whimpers)

**Dr. Gray**: What was she like, from your perspective? At home? Had she ever displayed any...odd behavior?

**Mrs. Chase**: (Pauses again, clears her throat) When she first came to the house, she was just...oddly quiet. We first thought she was deaf because she never said a word and never responded when we call her. I thought this was just a...a side effect from changing families and houses all the time...

**Dr. Gray**: But she speaks, yes?

**Mrs. Chase**: Yes. Yes she does. She...she used to just talk to Jimmy and then within a month, she began interacting with us. (she smiles faintly).

**Dr. Gray**: How can you describe her behavior prior to the incident?

**Mrs. Chase**: She was...like any average kid, when she got used to us. She did everything she was told. She liked animals and took care of the dogs often. She liked playing out in the yard with Jimmy and do crafts with him...Jimmy likes doing crafts. (she zones out for a bit, probably having a flashback).

**Dr. Gray**: Did she ever exhibit any strange or disturbing behavior?

**Mrs. Chase**: (Her eyes dart from side to side, as if she is uncomfortable with answering the question)Well...um...I don't know, doctor. Looking back, she was just so normal, and...and she was a sweet, sweet little girl and when it happened, I...I didn't--I _couldn't_ believe it. She's always been so gentle...

(Dr. Gray nods and makes a note of it, while Mrs. Chase fidgets in her chair. Then she pauses suddenly, eyes wide.)

**Mrs. Chase**: Come to think about it, doctor...

**Dr. Gray**: Yes? Feel free to divulge any information...

**Mrs. Chase**: (Takes a deep breath) Actually, there are times when she...when she frightens me. (She and Dr. Gray look at each other and he jots it down then motions for her to continue). And it's not becuase she displays any hostility, but...there are instances when I think she..._switches off_.

**Dr. Gray**: Switches off?

**Mrs. Chase**: (Nods furiously) There are times when she just stares off into space and...you know when children stare into space usually means they're sleepy or whatever else...It's just that when she _switches off_, she stares and she looks around with only her eyes. As if she's seeing beyond us...like we're not there or like she's not really there. Like...like she's planning something. I mean...you see that in adults...but not with nine year old girls.

**Dr. Gray**: Yes, what else...?

**Mrs. Chase**: And when the family gets together Sunday night to watch a scary movie...it's a Chase family tradition that we watch one scary movie every Sunday...when we watch scary movies...she isn't even scared. It's...it's not even _plausible_ that I consider it strange, it's just that...She seems like she doesn't realize it's supposed to be scary...like it's no different from watching me cook, or watching any random event take place...like she's so used to it. I don't know, doctor, maybe it's from one of her past families.

**Dr. Gray**: Are you familiar with her previous families?

**Mrs. Chase**: Somewhat...she has had four families before was first handed over to the agency when she was six...but before that, i was informed that a car deliverer found her inside one of the cars he was delivering as he was on his way to Illinois, and he handed her to the agency and...I don't know what her origins are, doctor.

**Dr. Gray**: Mrs. Chase, it is usually normal for a child lacking exposure to consistent environment to exhibit erratic, unconventional and similarly inconsistent behavior...

**Mrs. Chase**: No, doctor. You don't understand...she doesn't display unconventional behavior, at least when we're looking. At times she's too...behaved, too nice, too sweet, too obedient, but i don't think she means to...Like, like an empty shell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interview with James Chase

Patient's Foster brother

as conducted by Dr. William Gray.

**Jimmy**: Are you the teacher?

**Dr. Gray**: No, Jimmy. I'm a doctor.

**Jimmy**: Sure...but you're the one watching Sam when she does detention, right?

**Dr. Gray**: (chuckles) You can put it that way, Jimmy, yes.

**Jimmy**: Is she coming out soon?

**Dr. Gray**: That I don't know, Jimmy. It depends.

**Jimmy**: I hope she gets out soon. I know Michael Myers does detention there too and I hear he's a psycho. I hope Sam gets out soon so Michael Myers won't be able to hurt her.

**Dr. Gray**: Michael Myers has not done anything remotely dangerous in the past fifteen years, **Jimmy**. He won't hurt anybody. And who is this Sam?

**Jimmy**: (Ignores the question completely) She isn't really bad. Danny Hunt was the bad guy. Ask all the kids in school!

**Dr. Gray**: All right...But first Jimmy, let's talk about Vanessa...

**Jimmy**: Sam. Her name's Sam, not Vanessa.

**Dr. Gray**: (looks at his notes and other papers) Well, it says in her papers that her name is Vanessa, not Sam.

**Jimmy**: Yeah, that's what they would say. But that isn't what Sam says. She says her name is Sam, like her old mom, not my mom..._her _name is Julia.

**Dr. Gray**: Jimmy, i hate to tell you this, but Vanessa's papers do not show any record of her biological mother. She has been asked several times and has never come up with an answer.

Jimmy: Well maybe because they suck at asking, because she told me.

**Dr. Gray**: What _did_ she tell you, Jimmy? Tell me everything.

Jimmy: She didn't tell me _everything_. It's like i keep asking and i guess and mosta' the time she just says yes or no. She 'tole me her old mom's name was Sam, and after her mom got really sick she had a new mom who had a dad with her and two brothers and a sister. But she drew them once and i asked her what happened because in the drawing they were sitting at a table with three new people and in another drawing, her new mommy and daddy and brothers and sister were gone...Says the cook didn't like them so someone named Bubba took them downstairs and sent them away with no clothes on.

**Dr. Gray**: No clothes?

**Jimmy**: Yeah. Sam says she saw their clothes left in the basement.

**Dr. Gray**: Well, well, Jimmy....there are no records of _Sam_ ever having stayed at such a family of your description.

**Jimmy**: (shrugs) well she says so. She also 'sez the guy called Bubba taught her how to make masks. She taught me too; we made our own masks for Halloween.

**Dr. Gray**: I see (jots down) All right, Jimmy, tell me about what happened with Danny Hunt.

**Jimmy**: (for the first time, he looks troubled) Um. See, that day it was past three and I was supposed to meet Sam on the stairwell. The Fire emergency stairwell. We weren't s'posed to be there, but i was the safest place to hang out without the bullies. (he gulps) So I was there and she took so long i took a peek outside and Danny Hunt and Mickey Rollins saw me and held me up in the stairwell...(he suddenly looks ashen)

**Dr. Gray**: And...?

**Jimmy**: I...well (he looks anxious) well they hit me around first because I'm in a third grade crafts class and they're big and in the sixth grade. And Danny tells Mickey something then Mickey holds my head to the floor with his foot then....then (he shakes visibly) then Danny tells me to take my pants off but I told him I didn't want to.

**Dr. Gray**: (looks horrified) And what else happened, Jimmy?

**Jimmy**: That was when Sam came and hit Mickey with something. I think she missed and hit him with the handle, but he and Danny go to beat her up but Mickey kind of runs off after a bit, because Sam keeps hitting Danny with what she was holding. It was the thing we saw janitors use on old, jammed doors... Then she 'tole me to wait by the school statue so i did.

**Dr. Gray**: You didn't see what she was doing to Danny Hunt?

**Jimmy**: I saw she was hitting him, and I can tell it hurt really bad because I heard Danny screaming. That's because she was put away, wasn't it? Because she hit Danny?

**Dr. Gray**: Yes, Jimmy, but...

**Jimmy**: But why? That was the only time she hit Danny Hunt. Danny hit me and lotsa other people more times, how come he isn't doing detention with Michael Myers? Sam isn't a bad person! Danny Hunt is!

**Dr. Gray**: Jimmy...I know you're upset, but what Sam did was...

**Jimmy**: Right. What she did was right. She...she was only trying to protect me.

**Dr. Gray**: I'm sure she was, but she ended up hurting Danny probably more than she meant to (he considers this, as she might have really _meant_ to hurt Danny).

**Jimmy**: Let her out (he begins crying) she didn't do anything wrong! She didn't do anything wrong...

**Dr. Gray**: I'm sorry to say, Jimmy, but she did. And in most cases, when you hurt people with an axe even just once, it is much worse that doing it more times with your bare hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: part one clears all gaps, but i'm not yet finished with that one yet. Im starting this too early because im getting blocks with the first one because of planning the sequel too much, so here :D post your comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, violent reactions and flames as R&R, thank you kindly :D) **


	2. The Underground Facility

_"...Childhood is measured out by sounds and smells and sights, before the dark hour of reason grows..."_

_-John Betjeman_

**(A/N: The beloved Michael Myers will make an appearance near the end. But don't expect too much of an appearance though D: )**

"Vanessa?"

Two figures sit across each other on a gray, makeshift picnic table. The sky is clear and the weather is perfect; the larger of the seated figures takes good note of this, taking time to pause and take a whiff of the clean, crisp air, reminding his companion to consider doing so too. He tries not to notice the high electric fence that surrounds them, also the dry smell of cement and absence of grass beneath their feet and that all around them stank the paleness, the emptiness of imprisonment.

"Vanessa." Dr. Gray repeats her name gently. He is a patient man, "You've not spoken a word ever since you came here."

Across him, the small, dark haired figure in the white patient's gown sat quite still.

"I know the enclosure of the walls during your previous interviews might have caused you some discomfort; But see here now, it is only you and me, outside. Nobody else can hear us."

The patient's head moves slightly, eyes resting on the tape recorder on the table between them.

"It's only a recording, Vanessa. It is needed as proof to convince the higher powers that you may go home."

The eyes moved their focus from the tape recorder to the outside...beyond the electric fence, beyond the barren wasteland that surrounded the back of the sanitarium.

"Yes. Home. You want to come home, don't you, Vanessa?"

Her eyes do not see him, her ears do not hear him.

"Don't you want to come home, Vanessa? Back home to play with Jimmy?" Dr. Gray watches as the child's eyes stare past him. He sighs and takes another whiff of the air. "Can you not hear it, Vanessa? It's the spring breeze taking its last breath; soon it will be fall...It's going to be Halloween in a few months too. Don't you want to be home in time for Halloween? To make masks with Jimmy again?"

Dr. Gray tries to look deep into those blank eyes for a spark...any other hint of nostalgia.

"Vanessa? Don't you want to come home?" Dr. Gray then pauses, braces himself for another method. And then, "Sam?"

Something in the child's eyes flickered as she turns them to glance at him; it was not even a second and she looks away again.

"Don't you want to come home, Sam?"

Sam lifts her head slightly, eyes glinting through the mop of very dark hair.

_Almost there_, Dr. Gray reminds himself. _Almost_. For now at least, he has her attention.

"Now," He takes out several papers from his briefcase and places them on the table. "Let's talk about these drawings you've made."

A spark of recognition: She looks at the drawings and then to him.

"Yes. Jimmy lent them to me," Dr. Gray points to a drawing that resembles a potato man with a striped apron, a mop or curly dark hair and a barely distinguishable face, even for a kid's drawing. The potato-ish drawing stood amongst a field of carefully drawn sunflowers, with a smaller drawing in a blue garment beside it. (***see pt. 1 for this) "Who are these people, Sam?"

Sam doesn't respond. She simply stares at the picture, her mind obviously elsewhere, her eyes flickering as if in a dream...like she was reliving another moment, seeing another scene as she sat there.

"Is this you?" Dr. Gray points to the smaller drawing clothed with a blue crayola triangle. Up close, it resembles a small girl with long dark hair.

Sam doesn't respond. She is still dreaming wide awake.

"Jimmy said this one here...this one with the curly hair...is called Bubba. He taught you how to make masks."

And finally, a hint of a nod.

"And these others..." He points to other drawings: a thin, squiggly, colourful character with a part of its head colored gray, a vividly orange and pink figure with a mess of yellow crayon hair, a drawing of an old woman with a chicken, a man with a large mouth and a large spoon, and a stick figure in what looked like a wheelchair, "Do you remember them, Sam? Do you know where they are?"

A shake of the head.

Dr. Gray sighs and pauses for a long time. Recorded in the tape, it is the longest silence between the two of them.

"I must be honest with you, Sam." Dr. Gray says after a while. "We are not making much progress. In fact, I think this is the last time that we'll...ever see each other.

"I am leaving, Sam. But it's not my decision. The board is completely convinced that there is no hope for your progress and so they have, say, relieved me, of the position as your therapist.

"Also...The Foster Care Program is releasing their hold on you. The Chases are also no longer financially able to cover your care here..."

Dr. Gray pauses. The child had put her hands on the table and was beginning to look at him intently, as if listening carefully to every word he was saying, She looks apprehensive and alert, and even almost wary.

"But you needn't be worried, Sam." Dr. Gray says comfortingly, despite being unsure whether or not she is really worried. "You are being transferred to the care of Dr. Wynn, the administrator. You are in good hands."

For the first time, she gestures; it is the first time she attempts to communicate with him: She spells Jimmy's name on the table and looks up at the doctor almost inquiringly. Dr. Gray begins to pity her; the small, seemingly frail figure across him. _She only wants a home_. But flashbacks of the crime scene photos, of the blood drenched axe, of the hysterical Mrs. Chase..."..._she's a monster. She's a fucking monster; I don't want her anywhere near my children anymore, you hear me?_..."

"No, Sam. I don't think the Chases are coming back."

At that, the alertness, the apprehensiveness vanishes; she seems to wilt in front of him, but her eyes, her face is completely void of emotion.

"Sam..." Dr. Gray says. "I know that for what you've done, you have been called countless things...but evil is not one of the truths, Sam. I don't think you are."

Sam looks up at him, really looks up at him. And then, in a voice that does not sound as if it is actually hers, low, hoarse and fragmented, she says with a deadening weight. "Am I?"

Immediately, she takes her hands from the table, and despite Dr. Gray's frantic urging, stays as still as she ever was until the guards come and take her back inside.

* * *

"Like a _what_?"

"Like when you take the cutout letters from a newspaper and put them together to form a word." Dr. Gray explains as Dr. Terence Wynn leads him down one of the vast white hallways of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium, "One only needs to do such in the case of the incapability to write or—"

"Or when they're asking for a ransom." Dr. Wynn presses a five-number combination and a metal door swings open to admit them.

"No...it's when you don't have your own signature...your own handwriting. It's like she's parroting; taking imitations of words and emulating them herself...fragments of, of other people's words, she imitates them and strings them all together." Dr. Gray sounds excited; by the time they reach the bottom of the stairwell Dr. Wynn is leading him to, he is breathless. "But for explanation of this strange behavior—Could it be that in imitation...an early stage of ..."

"Nobody could care any less if she does have a personality disorder; everybody in this building has it." Dr. Wynn brushes the other doctor aside, sounding almost sympathetic for the other's incredulity. "In case you've forgotten, Dr. Gray, this facility holds among the worst cases in the state." They walk down a wider hallway, but it is lit dimly, "Take my advice; hold out no more hope. She _is not_ getting better." They take a right, down a flight of steps and through another locked door. Soon, Dr. Gray gets the feeling that they are in a completely different building.

"Are you awake? Why, hello." Dr. Wynn speaks into one of the few cells that run along this hallway. Instead of grilled doors, there is bulletproof glass and a door unlocked only from the outside. Dr. Gray looks into the cell and sees a young man pacing to and fro and to and fro, only to stop when seeing the two doctors are watching him.

"Excited?" Dr. Wynn asks the young man. Dr. Gray watches the interaction, mainly one sided as the young man does not respond, despite seeming to catch everything that has been said.

"Michael, don't be rude. Say hello to Dr. Gray."

Dr. Gray turns to Dr. Wynn, surprised. "This..._this_ is Michael? Michael Myers?" He then looks at the young man again, notes the somehow angelic face and the brown hair...he doubts it for a moment, then the young man tilts his head ever so slightly, takes one step closer to the glass and stares, he _stares_ deep into Dr. Gray's eyes, a deep, dark stare.

Dr. Gray almost hops back.

The other doctor finds this amusing. "People do that all the time; don't worry, he won't get you."Dr Wynn walks off and Dr. Gray follows, completely aware of Michael Myers' stare burning his back as he left. "Now _him_, he's a find. So don't concern yourself over some deranged little girl." Dr. Wynn stops before a cell which is smaller than the others, and has worse lighting. Inside, on an elevated platform lies Sam on a lump of a mattress, her back to the world. She is curled up and making gestures and drawings in the air.

Dr. Gray looks worriedly at the small back, and then at the hallway and its cells which holds a handful of the patients that had been abandoned completely by the outside world. "What are you to do with them? To _her_?"

"Ah." Dr. Wynn grins cheerfully. "Nothing fatal. And all, I assure you," he adds, "For the betterment of the future of Man."

Somewhere deeper into the underground facilities, Dr. Gray thinks he hears someone screaming in horrific pain. But he disregards this; as being in a place like such, hearing voices comes off as a normal occurrence.

"She'll be transferred to the cell across Michael's; it's bigger and better lit than this one."

"Pardon?" Dr. Gray blinks. He is certain that the cell in question, is occupied. "But is there not somebody in there already?"

"He won't be there forever, you know." Dr. Wynn winks and laughs. And right there, Dr. Gray realizes the purpose of the hidden facility, but says nothing. Resigned, he gazes at the small, still quite innocent child drawing figures in thin air, unaware of what was to befall her. In his heart he bids her farewell, hoping dearly, that she would somehow hear.

**(A/N: there are references to the transient pt. 1, but if you won't be bothered with reading another lengthy story, the reference is about the Sawyer family from the first two Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies, as my OC, Sam has stayed with them when she was younger. Also in this fanfic is the time when the scheming Dr. Wynn (not mine) experiments with the pure evil of Michael Myers in the underbelly of the sanitarium. Anyways....comments, flames, violent reactions as R&Rs please and thank you :D )  
**


End file.
